


斯巴达一家的日常（小故事合集）

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), F/M, Family, Father Sparda, Funny, 儿童但丁, 儿童维吉尔, 可能会OOC, 家庭, 小故事合集, 斯巴达, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 斯巴达一家的琐碎日常
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	斯巴达一家的日常（小故事合集）

斯巴达一家的日常（小故事合集）

1.势均力敌

“你觉得爸爸妈妈每天晚上在干嘛？”七岁的但丁坐桌旁撑着脸蛋看着哥哥，维吉尔在帮妈妈擦桌子，他把擦桌布甩在但丁面前“你擦另外一半。” 但丁接回来敷衍了事地划两下“我觉得我们该问一下，你不奇怪吗？他们在玩什么好玩的？偷偷摸摸还锁上了门。”作为哥哥的双胞胎沉思了一会“我觉得他们应该在打架，怕误伤到我们所以把门锁上了。”但丁好奇地瞪大眼睛“妈妈能打过爸爸？”维吉尔接着分析“我觉得妈妈一直处于劣势”维吉尔想起了晚上主卧室传来的声音大多数是来自妈妈的，她尽力不发出声音可能是怕自己处于劣势的情况被听力过人的双胞胎发现，真是个令人敬佩的战士啊。但丁担心起妈妈：“她虽然很强，可是妈妈如果受伤了不会像爸爸一样快速恢复的。而且她不会变大恶魔。我觉得我们要制止他们，不然等爸爸不小心弄伤妈妈就太迟了。”维吉尔的表情变得更认真了，决定担任保护妈妈的任务“我来跟爸爸说吧。”

“爸爸”“嗯？”正在院子里浇花的魔剑士斯巴达用卡通大象形状的浇水壶浇灌着高矮不一的非洲菊。看向自己的长子。“爸爸，我要和你商量一件事。”“嗯，你说。”魔剑士蹲下来摸摸维吉尔的头笑眯眯看着自己的儿子，心想真是一转眼就长大了呢，认真的样子真像个成年恶魔。维吉尔很严肃地说到“你不要再和妈妈打架了，她又打不过你，而你每天晚上都要和她打架，这样下去她会受伤的。”小小的眉头皱了起来，梳着和父亲一样的发型的维吉尔看起来就像按照斯巴达形象制作的洋娃娃。作为父亲的魔剑士一脸疑惑：“我晚上没有和妈妈打.....啊！你是指？”斯巴达意识到儿子为什么以为他们每天在打架后，一惊差点向后倒去，慌乱写在脸上。维吉尔：“你骗不过我们的，我和但丁都听到了，妈妈被打的很疼！”斯巴达感觉自己脸上烧烧的：“你们...都听到什么了？”维吉尔气鼓鼓地叉起腰“连击造成的拍击声，妈妈因难受发出的声音，还有你乘胜追击的声音。”斯巴达感觉自己是中了厉害的石化魔法，内心是崩溃的“拍击声...呃......等等，乘胜追击又是什么东西啊？！”“每次妈妈处于下风就会听到你说‘要来了‘”斯巴达感觉一口老血要喷出来。发誓要给卧室装个隔音墙。原来小兔崽子们过了十二点也还没睡吗？他快速思考着自己这次到底要怎么蒙混过关。

魔剑士将手搭在小家伙的肩膀“打架就是我们相亲相爱的表现啊，妈妈也打的很开心呢。”维吉尔依然担心妈妈“你这样会弄伤她的，她没你厉害，你却还要和她打架。” 斯巴达拍拍胸脯保证“这个你们不用担心，我们打起架来是势均力敌的，她很强的，只不过我被打的时候都忍着，所以你听到妈妈的声音比较多。我向你保证，她不会受伤的。”维吉尔偏了偏头“你在说谎吧？你脸都红了。”“啊是这样的，想起了打架我就热血沸腾，打架可是联络感情的绝佳方式啊，哈哈。”魔剑士挤出尴尬的笑容。 维吉尔终于释然了“我明白了，一定不过不许弄伤妈妈哦。”“嗯！向你保证！”斯巴达郑重地拍了拍胸口。

维吉尔找到了在偷吃芝士饼干的但丁“弟弟！我们以后经常打架吧！”但丁嘴里塞着饼干一头问号地看着哥哥。

晚上斯巴达夫妇在床上做日常运动。斯巴达故意叫的很大声：“啊～呃～这招好强！啊啊啊！”伊娃像看智障一样看着斯巴达“你今天是怎么了？”斯巴达：“我就是想..叫一叫，最近压力有点大。”伊娃和斯巴达换了个位置，骑在斯巴达身上，笑着将手摸向下面“我看你不是压力大，是这里欠收拾。”“啊痛，住手！呃！”

趴在门上偷听的小崽子们这下安心了，原来爸爸妈妈真的是势均力敌啊，他们这下可以放心了。

2.谁才是胆小鬼

斯巴达很喜欢和老婆还有儿子们一起看电影，尤其是遇到一些惊悚镜头。他作为一家之主的威严在这时显露无疑。

但丁被画面里突然跳来咬住主角的巨型蟒蛇吓得把头藏进父亲的睡袍里，维吉尔吓得抱住了伊娃。伊娃也是一惊，开始分析主角一行人分头行动是个多么愚蠢的决定。斯巴达则笑嘻嘻的嘲笑两个胆小鬼：哈哈哈，一只蛇而已，看把你们吓得，能不能拿出点男子汉的魄力？”

斯巴达的强悍在胆量上彰显无遗，他从来没有怕过任何东西。这之后维吉尔和但丁开始密谋吓一吓看似无敌的老爹。

放在半开的门上面的水桶——失败。

维吉尔和但丁精心设计了这个机关，一个架在门上面的水桶陷阱，在装满自来水的桶上面贴了一张纸，歪歪扭扭写了几个字“注意！里面全是圣水！”旁边还画了个骷髅头。老爸顺手就接住了下落的桶子，水都没有洒出来几滴。斯巴达对着藏在窗帘后暗中观察的崽子们说道“把洒在地上的水都清理了。”帅气离场。

恐怖图片———失败

维吉尔买了恐怖杂志，和但丁选了一个最恐怖的怪物插图，剪了下来，由但丁突然放在父亲眼前，期待能吓他一跳。

那是一个恐怖的甲虫怪物。一个长着昆虫甲壳的强壮女体，她有着獠牙和昆虫的腹甲，甲壳的缝隙中闪着不祥的绿光。一对恶魔翼完全张开。满是锯齿的舌几乎垂到了地面，贪婪的口水顺着长舌流了一地，背景是无边际的千尸百骸。斯巴达先是一惊，然后目光在这张图上游走了一会儿，咽了咽口水，似乎还有点脸红。突然很生气地夺过插图，义正言辞地苛责但丁小小年纪不准看这种乱七八糟的东西，他说要扔掉这个图。

奇怪的是几天之后维吉尔发现了这张插图，它被父亲偷偷藏在了一本很厚的书中。维吉尔挫败地摇了摇头，父亲居然把这张恐怖图片保存起来了，看起来他真的一点都不怕。

墙上的文字——成功！结论：爸爸其实是个胆小鬼

维吉尔和但丁开始在恐怖片里寻找灵感。他们正在看的这个惊悚片中，来去无踪的杀人狂会在他的目标的住所墙上写上“我来找你了。”“你以为你藏的很好？”“享受最后的夜晚吧。”这类文字。兄弟两觉得这真的是个好主意，毕竟未知才是最恐怖的。

维吉尔在爸爸的书堆里翻出恶魔语的词典，查了他们需要的短语。

第一天，在靠近花园的卧室外墙上出现了可怕的文字“你藏得很好。”

斯巴达花浇了一半就焦急地跑进屋内。压抑住焦虑万分的情绪“维吉尔，但丁，这两天有没有陌生人在家附近出现？”维吉尔和但丁交换了个眼神，摇摇头。“呃....那有没有恶魔呢？或者长相奇怪的生物。”崽子们摇摇头。维吉尔“为什么问这些？”“没事，我就随便问问。”斯巴达挤出了极为勉强的笑容“我去房子周围散散步，你们一定要和妈妈呆在一起，知道吗？”“知道了”但丁回答道。

伊娃：“什么事这么着急？”伊娃看到斯巴达明显的焦虑不安。斯巴达：“没事，我去外边散散步。”“需要我陪你吗？你看起来有烦心事。”斯巴达敷衍地说了些请放心之类的话，走出了大门。魔剑士变回真身飞来飞去将周围十公里内搜索了个遍，奇怪的是没有任何异样，他忧心忡忡地回来了。

父亲一整天都是提心吊胆的状态，将阎魔剑挂在腰上，一只手还总是放在剑把上。维吉尔私下对弟弟显摆：“看吧！我就说这招能奏效，看他快被吓破胆了。”但丁皱了皱眉头，圆圆的大眼睛忧虑地看着哥哥：“我觉得爸爸已经被吓坏了，他发现后要打断我们的腿”“不会的，不就是在墙上写几个字吗？哪有那么严重。”

第二天，主卧面向花圃的外墙上出现了恶魔语文字，赫然写道“我来找你了，斯巴达”

斯巴达吓得张大了嘴。一整天，他干什么都心不在焉，隔几分钟就要去确认一下他的两个儿子和伊娃还在屋里。一点响动都能把他吓一大跳，平时伟岸的父亲突然变成了一惊一乍的胆小鬼，这可把两个熊孩子逗乐了。

卧室床上，伊娃安慰垂头丧气的斯巴达旁“他已经死了，被你亲手杀死的，不要再自己吓自己了，那些文字肯定只是一两只恶魔残党的把戏。”斯巴达抱住脑袋叹了一口气。“就是他，我早前在房子周围设了结界，普通恶魔根本无法靠近。只有魔帝才有这个能耐，是蒙德斯来找我了，他居然没死，我现在都能隐隐约约感觉到他的存在。”伊娃吻了斯巴达的银色发丝“放松，就算真的是蒙德斯，你肯定能再打败他一次。”斯巴达看着自己的双手，没有告诉伊娃真相。他为了能和作为人类的伊娃生下孩子，在打败蒙德斯后用七个不可逆的封印抑制住了自己的大部分恶魔力量，他没有把握能再次打败蒙德斯，尤其是有妻儿需要保护的情况下。“没事的”伊娃温柔地握住了魔剑士微微颤抖的手，将头靠在他的颈窝上。

双胞胎们没料到父亲居然会被这么一个小恶作剧惊扰的惶惶不可终日，看来真正的胆小鬼是爸爸。他们决定提前将真相告诉丢了魂一样的老父亲。

3.被打屁股了

维吉尔和但丁没想到，他们的恶作剧还换来了一顿胖揍。他们第一次意识到父亲是个如假包换的恶魔，证明就是他们的屁股被毫不留情地揍开了花。

一人五下，但丁比较惨，他是排在维吉尔后面的，眼睁睁的看着哥哥白嫩的屁股被第一掌就打红了，然后肿了起来。但是整整五下维吉尔咬着嘴唇一声不吭，眼泪在眼中打转，他抬起头没有让越积越多的眼泪流下来。可是看在眼里的但丁已经吓得不行，说什么也不愿意乖乖趴父亲腿上屁股被打烂。

魔剑士拍拍自己的大腿“但丁，过来，像个男子汉一样。”但丁哇的一下就哭了。魔剑士更生气了“哭什么哭？像你这样动不动就哭的，在魔界早被拿去喂狗了。再哭就打十下，还哭不哭？”但丁哭的更凶了，鼻涕都流了下来“呜哇！！我不要被打屁股，我也不要被拿去喂狗，呜哇！！呜啊！！”

高等恶魔的听力都很敏锐，这导致斯巴达被但丁的暴风哭泣整的心悸耳鸣，他需要静一静。

现在刚被揍完的双胞胎，短时间内没法坐下来，站在属于他们的房间里。但丁还在哭，抱紧了他的哥哥。

当时维吉尔和斯巴达都被但丁的哭声吵得头大，维吉尔提出帮弟弟分担那五下，斯巴达也在维吉尔的额外五下上放了水。这事才算了了。

但丁被感动的稀里哗啦。泪水在大大的眼睛里打圈圈“你是世界上”（啜泣）“最最最”（吸鼻涕）“最好的哥哥！”

维吉尔一脸嫌弃地把紧抱自己的但丁往开里推“恶心死了！你的鼻涕弄我衬衫上了！我是实在受不了你的哭声了，你想多了！”

庆幸的是兄弟两个都有超越普通人的愈合能力，趴着睡了一晚上就完全恢复了。

4.爸爸长大的地方是什么样子的呢？

小孩子充满了好奇，总有许多问题，尤其是当他们的父亲来自一个截然不同的世界。

但丁摇着坐在沙发上看书的父亲：“说嘛！说嘛！我不小了可以告诉我了～”维吉尔的注意力也被从自己的书上引开了，他也特别喜欢听父亲讲魔界的故事。斯巴达揉乱小儿子毛茸茸的头发，无奈地眯着眼睛微笑“妈妈会教训我的，魔界的事情都不适合小孩子听。”

“说嘛说嘛，就说一点点，就一点点”但丁兴奋地用食指和拇指比划着，强调他就想听巧克力豆那么大的一丁点。维吉尔也期待地咬着下嘴唇，用大大的浅蓝色的眼睛看着爸爸，里面盛满了期待。斯巴达的弱点很少，而崽子们的卖萌就是其中之一，他根本抵抗不了。

“好吧好吧，你们想听什么？”

但丁看着静静坐在他们身边的泰迪熊，想到了第一个问题：“魔界有没有玩具啊”

斯巴达沉默了，果然关于魔界的99%的事情都是少儿不宜的。事实上魔界有玩具，不过和人界的完全不同，弱的恶魔会被较为强大的恶魔当作玩具，将弱者折磨致死是魔界的主流娱乐方式。“呃....其实有，但是这个要你们再长大一点才能告诉你们。”

维吉尔气鼓鼓地答道“去年你就是这么说的，为什么关于玩具的事我们也不能听呀？”斯巴达无奈的笑了，伸手去戳了戳维吉尔气的鼓鼓的腮帮子“问点别的嘛，这个真的不能说，妈妈知道了会揍我的。”斯巴达捏了捏维吉尔的脸蛋“我和妈妈打架你担心妈妈，我就要被妈妈打了，你倒是完全不担心。”“那是因为你很强啊。”维吉尔眼睛里满是崇拜。“啊，哈哈，其实现在一般般啦，我以前倒是很厉害。”被儿子夸了，斯巴达心里很是开心。“爸爸，那你以前有多强呀？”维吉尔激动地凑了过来。

魔剑士托着下巴思考了一会儿决定还是谦虚一下“算是魔界最强的几只恶魔之一了。”两个儿子惊讶地张大了嘴，但丁抢先说到“原来魔界那么大只有几只恶魔啊？”斯巴达太阳穴弹出了一条青筋“小兔崽子，你就这么不相信老爸的实力吗？”不过转念想一想好像自己除了愈合快，力气大，能变恶魔之外，在自己的儿子们心里也没什么特别的。斯巴达自豪地解释道“魔界里的恶魔比地球上的人类还多，我当时可是最强的恶魔之一。”但丁眼里闪着小星星“有多强呢？可以变出草莓圣代吗？”“不能。”但丁一下子泄了气，十分失望“哦。”斯巴达感觉自己受到了极大的打击。“说点别的吧，你们知道我除了不能变出零食，其他方面很强很强就行了。”

但丁又想到了一个问题：“魔界的小朋友要上学吗？”斯巴达想了一会“嗯有些魔界小朋友要上学的，他们去学校学习如何战斗。”“他们上美术课吗？”“不上”“音乐课？”“....我都说了是学习如何战斗。就算给魔界的恶魔们一根画笔他们首先想到的也是怎么用它来戳瞎别人的眼睛”但丁和维吉尔惊讶地半张着嘴。斯巴达反思自己其实应该让儿子们完全和那个邪恶恐怖的地方划清界限，讲都不能讲。

维吉尔沉思了一会“你也是魔界的恶魔，那么给你一支笔你也会想到怎么戳瞎别人的眼睛吗？”斯巴达笑着摆摆手“我很早以前会，现在当然不会了，我在很小的时候就杀了我的亲..咳..不好意思，这个要等你们长大了才能说，不，长大了也不能说。”

但丁趴在爸爸腿上“那么你是什么时候才变成这样的？”“变成啥样？”斯巴达去挠小儿子的胳肢窝，逗得他咯咯的笑。”维吉尔接着但丁的话“温柔又强大。”魔剑士得知自己在儿子们的心中原来是如此完美，感觉被阳光照到一般暖融融的。“哈哈，我温柔吗？我以为你们觉得我很严格。”“当然温柔了，你是世界上最强最棒的爸爸！”但丁抱着斯巴达的脖子，斯巴达将两个可爱的儿子搂到怀中。不过这个他也不能说，他不能告诉儿子他是杀了多少无辜的人类后才醒悟的。

果然不管熊孩子多么可爱，和他们呆久了还是会烦的。

斯巴达已经被小家伙们死死的粘住了，根本脱不开身。他们关于魔界的问题源源不断。

但丁：“魔界有小花花吗？”

斯巴达：“有大花花。”

维吉尔：“魔界有小狗狗吗？”

斯巴达：“有，大个头的小狗狗。”

但丁：“草莓圣代呢？”

斯巴达：“没有”

但丁：“那你吃什么呢？”

斯巴达：“吃其他的恶....糟糕，这个本来不能告诉你们的。看，像这种太暴力的，你们千万不能告诉麻麻听，除非你们想看我被麻麻教训。”

魔剑士拍了一下维吉尔的头“说你呢，嬉皮笑脸的，从来不知道心疼老爸的，见了麻麻开口就是魔界怎么怎么的。你再告诉麻麻我就下次就什么都不讲了。”

5.幻化出来的衣服不靠谱

维吉尔发现爸爸蹲在床上用被子裹着自己，一副委屈的样子。“爸爸，吃饭了。”楼下伊娃劝道“没关系，孩子他爸，都是一家人，快下来吃饭。”

很久之后，维吉尔和但丁饭桌前半张着嘴惊讶地被眼前的场景亮瞎了眼。表情一如既往的严肃的父亲穿着带着繁复的粉色蕾丝花边的公主裙缓缓下楼，木然坐在了桌前。“你们两个，什么都不要说。”老父亲选择了先发制人。

伊娃跟儿子们解释道“你们老爹的衣服是魔力幻化出来的，你们今天早上偷偷翻他的收藏品，把幻化用的魔兵器注入了魔力，也就改变了他的穿着。所以让你们不要碰他的东西，弄坏了是一方面，重要的是其中有些很危险，可能会伤到你们。”

斯巴达叹了口气，事实上他没有固定的性别，不过他当了爸爸就应该要有爸爸的样子，这让他在穿公主裙示人后感到无比尴尬。

维吉尔仔细思索后，开始哪壶不开提哪壶“所以爸爸你其实一直都在裸奔吧？”

伟大的魔剑士听到后差点被一口汤呛到了。“我不是在裸奔！小兔崽子，在我老家几乎所有衣服都是幻化出来的。”

但丁的关注点和他哥如出一辙“那么在爸爸老家大家都在裸奔！”

“不是裸奔，是障眼法，是连触感都能欺骗的高级幻术，所以有幻化衣服穿的恶魔都是强大的恶魔。”

“那还是在裸奔。”维吉尔认真地得出了结论。

粉色的蓬蓬裙削弱了魔剑士的气势，他感觉找不回尊严了。

屋漏恰逢连夜雨，这一天刚好有工作人员来各家登记住户信息。

登记员小哥看着穿着奇装异服的高大的白发男主人差点忘记自己是来干什么的。

斯巴达倚靠在墙上尽量看起来自然，忽略了背后咯咯笑的不停的儿子们，他强装镇定地说：“我就是喜欢粉色公主裙，除此之外有什么疑问吗？”

登记员回过神来，似乎还打了个激灵。“呃...你叫斯巴达·斯巴达？前后，嗯...名和姓，都一样？”斯巴达拿出了一些证件，这是我的ID，这是我爸爸的还有爷爷的 这是我爷爷的爸爸的。我们都叫斯巴达·斯巴达，有什么疑问吗？”小哥接过这些证件，他真的开了眼界了，这些证件有些是百年前的，而上面的照片却一摸一样宛如一人，名字也一样。看来这是个家族传统。小哥笑着递回了那些证件“我也很喜欢那个传说。”“什么传说？”“当然是斯巴达的传说啊，你家族名字的源头肯定就是源自于这个传说了，2000多年前，强大的恶魔剑士在佛杜纳港守卫人类世界的故事。那里的教堂里还有个斯巴达的雕像呢，你应该找时间带孩子们去看看。”

魔剑士活动了一下肩膀，蓬松的粉色蕾丝扎的他脖子痒。“呃....对！是的，我当然知道这个传说，我们都非常喜欢这个传说。”

登记员看了一眼斯巴达，向儿子们的方向示意了一下“一共有两个孩子？”“嗯哼。”登记员挑起了一边眉毛，又仔细把手上的资料看了一会。“我以为你的儿子们也要和你起一样的名字，就像你的爸爸爷爷一样。”“嗯....我想了下还是正常点的名字比较好，起码得把双胞胎区分开。”“嗯当然了，啊哈你肯定很喜欢这两位诗人，很有诗意的名字，但丁还有维吉尔。好的，都搞定了，祝你们生活愉快！”

斯巴达一家和登记员告别后，魔剑士又立刻找毯子把自己裹了起来。如果他不给幻化专用的魔兵器补充魔力，当前幻化就会在3天后解除。如果在解除前妄图修理可能会因为不小心注入了魔力而延长当前幻化。魔剑士无奈地想，天呐，他还要至少穿3天的裙子。

斯巴达认真地反思了一下，是不是以后买正常的衣服穿比较好，然后摇摇头，心想算了，他还要存钱供两个孩子念大学呢，而且他和伊娃计划几年后再要一个孩子，最好是个女孩，男孩们都太调皮了。

6.剑术练习

斯巴达每天午饭后都会训练自己的儿子们战斗技巧，今天他决定让孩子们碰碰真家伙。

“好重啊！”但丁双手拖着比自己还高的叛逆，使劲把剑举了起来，结果差点向后摔倒。

斯巴达抱着胸，进入严格的导师模式“重？这是个单手剑，但丁，把左手放开用一只手拿着，然后像击剑运动员一样去刺击。”

但丁尝试着放开了一只手“好重啊，咿呀！看招！啊啊啊我的脚。”准备刺击的但丁的脚被掉下来的叛逆剑柄砸扁了。

斯巴达叹了口气“坐在旁边，给你20分钟恢复时间。你看看维吉尔，他就能拿起来自己的武器。”

但丁叉起了腰“那是因为阎魔刀比较轻啊！”

斯巴达：“我不管，这是你们自己选的武器，你说的你要最大的那个。”

维吉尔发现以自己的臂长抽不出比自己高的阎魔刀，于是他将刀举平让刀鞘自己滑落在地面。

刀中强大的力量仿佛与体内未觉醒的魔力碰撞着，发出耳朵听不到的蜂鸣声。维吉尔激动地说到：“太棒了。”

维吉尔：“我要和你战斗，爸爸。”

斯巴达一惊，感慨长子真的和自己小时候一模一样，从骨子里渴望征服与力量，不过现在的他太稚嫩了，根本无法与自己一战。

斯巴达：“哼，你还嫩的很，我就站在这里不动给你砍，你都伤不到我。”

训练结束了，伊娃：“你怎么浑身是血？”斯巴达：“一点小划伤。”伊娃：“啊你给儿子们真剑了？多危险啊。”

斯巴达：“啊是的，所以我要明天找个盔甲，木桩不好当啊。”伊娃急了：“谁关心你了，我是说孩子们受伤了怎么办？”那一刻斯巴达突然悟出了自己的家庭地位其实是垫底的事实。“老婆别担心，我会看着他们的。”


End file.
